Nessie's Lovely Future
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: Carlisle is a horrible grandfather! Wanna find out how? Well here's the major question: What happens when Nessie is older and walks in on her parents in the middle of the night? The basis of so many theories. Not to be completed
1. Chapter 1: Nessie's Nightly Disturbance

Chapter 1 – Nessie's Nightly Disturbance

It all started that one night, five years after she was born. It was dark, as usual, in Nessie's room. Her door was locked, and so was the window; her parents were prepared. She could see the large volume of poetry left on the rocking chair from earlier that night. She was reading it when her mom came in and put her to bed.

"Now, now, Renesme. You need your sleep," Bella had said. The she added at the glare from her daughter, "I might not need sleep, but you do. Get over it and go to bed." She was getting agitated that Nessie wanted to always stay up late reading, or playing with Jacob. Tonight, he was back home, several states away (her family had moved a year after she was born, so that nobody could see her age so quickly; she was being homeschooled so still nobody saw her), and Nessie retired to her room earlier than usual. But Bella also wanted to spend some time with Edward, and Nessie was cutting into that time.

Soon, however, Nessie was sound asleep. That is, until she awoke at the sound of a large bump, crash, and swearing. Usually, everything was silent in the house at night. What could be going on that would break something that made the crash?

Nessie slid out of bed and went over to the door. She pressed her ear against the wood and heard a little bit of scurrying. Then everything was silent again. Weird, she thought. Being fourteen physically, she was insanely curious. Several months back, her Jake had shown her how to pick locks, in the case of an emergency. This wasn't an emergency, but being a teenager, she didn't have the best sense of right and wrong.

Nessie grabbed a hair-pin from her vanity and rushed back to the door, where she quietly picked at the lock. There was a slight bit of noise, but her parents were obviously too busy to notice. She only opened the door slightly, and peeked out. There was nobody nearby. Mom and Dad are probably in their room, she thought hopefully. Making sure the door creaked as little as possible, she tip-toed out of her room, and then slid the door back into place.

Still, no sign of life anywhere around her. On the balls of her bare feet, Nessie crept down the hall to her parents' room, where she was sure the crash and voices came from. What were they *doing* in there? she wondered. Her nightgown flowed around her small frame as a slight breeze came through the open door of the bedroom up ahead. If they didn't sleep, why would her parents need a bedroom? Honestly.

So they can do what she was about to witness.

The reason for the breeze was that the French doors that opened up to the small garden were broken. The glass had shattered near the bottom, like someone tumbled into them. Of course, her parents were too busy to notice the breeze chilling their child's feet. In fact, they were too busy to notice that she was standing in the door frame, gaping at the sight she was seeing.

Bella and Edward were lying on the floor, completely naked. The full moon's light bounced off of their skin and made them glitter. Bella was on top of Edward, kissing him passionately, moaning slightly. Even though their bodies were young and healthy, and pretty good-looking, for anyone's daughter to witness a scene like this was torture.

Nessie let out a screech as she realized was going on. It was disgusting! At that, Bella looked up and Edward twisted around to see Nessie's face, hiding the mind that was now scarred. Edward let out an array of colorful swears as Bella quickly got up and put on a robe, grabbed her daughter and practically flew her back to her own bedroom.

"Nessie, what were you doing out of bed?!" Bella commanded of her daughter as she flung her onto the small bed.

Nessie was still in shock. But she was able to get out, "I heard a crash."

Bella sighed and looked at the floor. Near the door was a hair-pin. Of course it was Jacob who had taught his love how to pick locks. What a great talent to have! "That was an accident sweetie. Just go back to bed and let the rest of the clear night erase your memories of tonight, alright?" It was not alright.

_______

Nessie was too grossed out to mention anything the next morning. But over breakfast, which was quieter than usual, Edward thought he should explain the lack of response from his daughter. "She...uh...snuck out of her room last night..." he said sleepily, as if that explained everything. Almost everyone understood.

Emmett let out a huge guffaw and Alice snickered. Carlisle looked down, embarrassed, and so did Esme. Jasper and Rosalie said nothing. They did not think that a fourteen-year-old witnessing something like this was laughable, nor did they think it was shameful. It was a part of life after all. Jacob, however, was at first confused. What were they talking about? What happened that made his little Nessie act so strange. Then it hit him. Nessie had snuck out of her room and walked in on Edward and Bella.

He knew that they shouldn't be doing that when this could've happened any night. Why did he have to teach her how to pick locks? He looked down at the small girl. She was staring at the food set in front of her. Jake knew she hated eating human food, but she had to to stay healthy. Blood wasn't enough for her anymore. His own plate was almost empty, even though it had been overflowing a few minutes ago. Jacob put down his silverware and gently grabbed the sides of Nessie's head, kissing the top of her head reassuringly.

Bella was also looking at Nessie, but behind her eyes, she was thinking of how to explain to her daughter what was going on the previous night. Understanding that Nessie wasn't going to finish her food, Bella grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door.

"We're going for a little walk," she called over her shoulder. Then she added, "Jake, you stay here, please."

The pair walked for a while silently. Soon they reached a small clearing, where they sat in the middle. There, the mother explained...well...everything. Including how Nessie was born. The young girl just sat quietly, nodding every once in a while. She understood everything, seeing as her brain was so well developed.

_______

After that, nothing happened. Everything was explained and slowly the memories of that fateful night were drowned in other, happier memories. Nessie couldn't care less about what her parents did at night anymore. She always stayed in her room like a good girl, or snuck out her window.

However, this night started a whole new thought process for someone else. Dr. Cullen was intrigued. He never thought about it before. Can Nessie reproduce? With whom? Could she and Jacob, who was half-wolf, have puppies, or children, or whatever they were going to be? Would they be half human, one quarter wolf, and one quarter vampire? Or one third of each? What would they be like?

Carlisle knew what he had to do. Once she was of age, Nessie was going to breed. Just once, so he could get a look at the children. This offered so many new experiments!

* * *

**Author's Note: the following words i wrote after completing this chapter, thinking i wasn't gonna write more.**

**"And that is where I leave you off. You may write more if you wish, or just enjoy what I have. And remember this: Carlisle is a horrible grandfather! He is going to experiment on his only grand-daughter! How disturbing is that?! And reproducing as the experiment...well, that is just sick and wrong! Well, maybe Jake will enjoy it...who knows? He'll finally lose his virginity that has been waiting for the one he imprinted on. Aren't imprintations supposed to happen to help keep the population of werewolf type creatures alive? So she must be fertile, otherwise, he wouldn't have imprinted. Interesting to see what will happen...."**

**okay, so i am writing more. there is already a few chapters after this written. now you know what my profile was talking about. gross right? yeah. CARLISLE IS A HORRIBLE GRANDFATHER!! also, if anyone has noticed, Renesmee is how you spell the full name, but i keep spelling it Renesme, so live w/ it. uh...if i didn't do that in this chapter, it will happen i later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

Chapter 2 – A Night to Remember

Five more years have passed. Nessie is technically ten. However, her mind is much more mature, and so is her body. She looks to be about twenty, meaning she's older than her parents. Emmett makes fun of it constantly, but Nessie doesn't care. Jacob doesn't mind it too much, either. She only seems about five years younger than him.

One night, Nessie and Jake are lying under the protection of a large elder tree, gazing up at the stars. The night was slightly chilly, but with Jake's warmth, Nessie was almost sweating. Her head was resting on her beaux's chest. His breath was even and relaxing. Her hair had grown long after the years without any haircuts. The copper veil draped over Jacob's chest and onto the grass.

Nessie took in a deep breath of Jake's scent. "I don't understand how they can all say you stink, Jakey. I think you smell delicious!" she cooed.

Jacob chuckled. "Just don't eat me," he warned.

"I don't know...." Then Nessie looked up into her boyfriend's deep, almost-black eyes. They looked inviting. She moved up closer to his face and kissed his cheek sweetly. Then put her head on his shoulder. Her hand made its way to Jake's hair. It was much longer than it was when she first saw him, when he imprinted on her. Nessie's hand played a bit with the long locks as Jake's did the same with hers.

Her pale cheek was pressed against his tan skin--his shirt was off for convenience, like always. Of course, Nessie didn't mind. His muscles were large and his chest and stomach toned. He was very hot--in more than one essence of the word. Her slim figure was curled against his large body. But it looked as if two missing puzzle pieces were fit together. It didn't matter if they were from two different puzzles, of different colors, species, lives. They were together and nobody could separate them.

Nessie breathed deep once more. Then she started to speak what was really on her mind. "I was just thinking...about that night...five years ago...." She paused.

"Go on," Jake urged her. He was trying to figure out what night from five years ago, but couldn't. There were too many.

She didn't want to go on. It was embarrassing. She couldn't ask Jake this. Nessie was silent for a while. Finally, she mustered enough courage and began again. "The first time I snuck out of my bedroom in the middle of the night," she finished.

Jake sat bolt upright. "Oh, yeah, that night." That was one night he wished she would forget. There was no need for her to think about it. After all, it seemed like she forgot about it. I guess not, he thought.

"Jake, is there something wrong?" Nessie questioned as she started to crawl into his lap. It had seemed like such a perfect night to try. The sky was clear, the grass comfy, the tree sheltering them. They were relaxing next to each other. It seemed so perfect. Maybe she should have just tried instead of talking.

The werewolf shook his head. He stuttered, "N-no. No-noth-thing." He just stared off into the trees in the distance. They were at the edge of a field full of tall grass. It was their own little hiding place that no one knew about. He knew this day would come, and this did seem like a perfect night to try, but still. She was young. He was young. What if something went wrong? What if he hurt her? What if she got pregnant? He was not ready for children; and what would they be, anyway?

Then Jacob felt delicate hands caress his face. He looked down to see the sweet face of his beloved smiling up at him. "I'm sorry, honey," he whispered. Then he pecked her nose.

It wasn't enough for Nessie. She pulled him back down and pressed her lips against his. Warm against boiling. There should have been steam. They kissed passionately for a few minutes. Renesme wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck, holding him against her. One of his hands found its way to her petite waist. He placed it underneath her light cotton shirt, touching her bare back. His other hand tangled itself in his Nessie's long hair. She shivered, from both the sudden heat and pleasure.

They had made out before now, seeing as both were still technically teenagers in many ways. Meaning they were both full of hormones. Ones that would not be put to rest. But this make-out session seemed more passionate, fierier.

Jake forgot his worries. Nessie forgot her embarrassment and tentativeness.

Jacob could feel double the amount of kissing, for Nessie was sending him visions from her side. It seemed pretty romantic. But he could sense the subtle tone of her wanting to go further. His common sense must have taken a vacation, for he started to bring his hand up higher, reaching the girl's bra. She didn't argue as he tried to undo the clasps. They wouldn't budge and he became a little frustrated.

In the middle of their kissing, there was a loud rip. Nessie's bra and shirt fell from her and into the grass. Both were now topless. Jake moved both hands onto the harder part as Nessie did the same.

With their lips still locked together, each pulled at the other's pants. Jacob's sweats were a lot easier than Nessie's jeans. They ended up having to break away for a moment, breathing hard, for Nessie to help pull off her jeans. Jake managed to pull his sweat pants off his large feet in that short time.

So there they both were, pressed against each other again, only two thin layers separating them. Nessie tried to slip off her undies without breaking contact with Jacob, but had to to pull them from her. Jacob didn't mind. He started to press his lips into her neck.

Nessie moaned with pleasure as he found her weak spot. He grinned against her neck and another rip was heard. His boxers fell to the ground, useless.

They pressed against each other again, reaching peak enjoyment. Nessie giggled slightly and Jake nibbled her neck, making his way down to her collar bone. She rolled and was now pressed underneath Jake. His body was a warm contrast to the cool ground. Ultimate pleasure was overtaking them both.

But there was something different, something wrong. There was no ounce of human left in either of them. Animals had overtaken them in the short time. The pleasure was doing odd things to their minds.

Low growls erupted from Jacob's chest. Small hisses came from Nessie's throat. Hunger overtook Nessie. She bit into Jacob, sending another wave of pleasure through both of them as the blood flowed from one to the other.

She had managed to stop, and Jake's teeth, sharper than usual, were grazing her skin. Scratches and cuts were being made here and there. Yet somehow, through the pain from both of them, they still felt good. Their bodies were still interlocked and blood was spilling over each of them, mixing.

The night went on like this, each hurting the other, yet feeling so content.

* * *

**Author's note: ahh...a real sex scene. gorgeous, isn't it? animal like, isn't it? luv it, don't you? uh...that's actually the last of the sex scenes. the first one was the "half scene" where nessie walks in on Edward and Bella. this is really real. i made my friends read this, and they couldn't stop laughing. course, one of them was the one who got me started writing this. if you think i'm a perv, then so is Stephanie Meyers. don't worry, the rest of the story is as clean as her books. this is to all those edward fans out there *btw, i hate you guys* who wanted a detailed description of edward's naked body and the sex scene. i hate edward. GO JACOB!! uh...jasper's hotter, though. no flaming. please. if you don't understand this chapter, uh...don't ask me, i just wrote whatever came to mind, and it made the story that much better!**


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Disasters

Chapter 3 – Morning Disasters

Morning came. And there they were, sprawled on the ground, covered in blood and dirt. Somehow, it was the most romantic thing in the world. Rosalie and Emmett might've destroyed a few rooms, or houses, but these two had stuck to themselves. Even the tree was in perfect shape, only a few scrapes here and there.

They were asleep, lying in the grass next to each other, completely naked, when they were found.

Earlier that morning, around four a.m., Bella started to pace around in her bedroom. Edward followed suit. Both were worried about their daughter. Usually she would've come back long ago, midnight at the latest. They knew she was with Jacob.

What Edward wouldn't share with his wife was what was on Renesme's mind when she left to go for a stroll with her love. He knew Jacob, his son in many ways, wouldn't allow her to try. What if something went wrong? Jacob was more responsible than a teenage daughter, or so Edward thought.

"Edward! Where are they?!" Bella screeched.

Finally they had decided to go out to search for them. If one was hurt, the other wouldn't leave their side. And if it was Jacob who was hurt, Nessie couldn't tow him back to the house. There was a chance that the two had fallen asleep by now, for they were the only ones who actually needed sleep, besides Seth, who was a frequent visitor.

The worried parents ran the short distance to the larger, more extravagant house that housed the rest of their family. Esme and Alice, who were discussing kitchen renovations, looked up in shock as the couple crashed through the front door, sending the door banging against the wall and swinging back again. Even Alice had been so engrossed in her plans that she didn't see them coming.

Jasper and Emmett were in a middle of one of their ridiculous games of chess, with twelve by twelve boards set up. Rosalie sat opposite Carlisle, as if it was a four person game, which seemed quite possible. They all seemed as shocked by the disturbance. Usually Bella and Edward were locked in their home, unable to be pulled apart.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "What's wrong?!" he demanded.

Bella collapsed to the floor, her hands covering her face. Her body shook as she wished for tears to come. Edward, who would normally bend down and comfort his love, just stood stock still, eyes wild. Finally he spoke, "Nessie hasn't come home."

At that point there was a large bang and some swears as a large figure came down the stairs. Apparently Seth had been woken up by the noise and had tried to groggily make his way down the elaborate staircase. "Wh-what's happening?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "Edward? Hey, what's wrong with Bella?"

Edward just glared at Seth. The child did not need to help them. Edward could never think of Seth as being in his mid-twenties, as he was now. He was still the fun-loving, foolish teenager to him. Alice rushed to the sleepy werewolf and told him that Nessie and Jacob were missing. Seth immediately perked up, forgetting his tiredness. Jake was his pack's alpha wolf after all.

They were organized into couples, each searching for the two lovers in different directions. Seth stuck close to Edward and Bella, in wolf form, knowing that Edward could hear his thoughts. He ran ahead, searching for his friend and leader.

And it was Seth who found the field of tall grass surrounded by trees. And it was he who smelled Jacob and Renesme. Before he saw them, however, he rushed back to Edward and Bella.

The three ran and top speed to the elder tree where the scent was strongest. Of course it was so strong; dried blood was everywhere.

It looked like they were mauled by a bear. Bella let out a scream as she saw her daughter covered in her own and Jake's blood. She was only asleep, but it looked like she was unconscious. In a matter of seconds, the rest of the family appeared around the tree; they had heard the mother's scream.

"Whoa," Emmett let out. He couldn't even make a joke out of it. Somehow, they all understood what had happened last night.

Everyone was silent after that. Finally, Nessie woke up, waking Jacob in the process. She looked around her, confused. Suddenly, visions of the previous night came back to her. She immediately let out her own scream and tried to cover up. But that just made her feel her own skin, and the caked on blood and gashes covering her.

Jake was still very tired and couldn't understand anything that was going on. He was still staring up at the sky, unable to notice the people surrounding him, when he heard Nessie's scream. Reflex reaction: he jumped up and turned into a wolf. That's when he noticed the surprised vampires and the lone wolf staring at him. Seth thought about what he had just seen, and Jacob let out a long howl, remembering what had happened that night. He then turned back human and pulled Nessie into his lap.

The now-not-innocent girl looked at her love's body. It was scarred and dirty. So was hers. The couple started to remember everything from the night before.

"Let go of my daughter, you bastard!" Edward yelled all of a sudden. He could see everything Nessie and Jacob were thinking. "I said, drop her!" He started to advance on the couple. Bella reached out, but he shook her off. Anger was tinting everything he saw red.

Out of nowhere, Nessie was flung into her mother's arms and Jacob thrown in the opposite direction.

Edward ran after him, shouting, "How dare you violate my daughter! You could've stopped her! Now look at her! She's covered in scars thanks to you!" By this time, Nessie's father was so deep in the forest, she couldn't even see him.

Finally Emmett found his voice. "Hey, being scarred up isn't so bad, Nessie! Just look at Jasper; he's happy!" There was a loud cracking sound and Emmett was lying on the ground; Jasper's arm was outstretched.

Carlisle glared at his sons. "You two, and Seth, go after them. Don't let them kill each other. I'll be there shortly." Then he turned to his grand-daughter, who was shivering in her mother's cold arms. "Sweetie, we're going to take you home. We'll get you cleaned up. You have nothing to worry about."

Tears flowed freely from Nessie's eyes. She was able to choke out, between sobs, "I'm not a child! I can make my own choices! Last night was my choice! Dad doesn't have to kill my boyfriend because things got out of control!!" She jumped out of Bella's arms and tried to run after Jacob and Edward. But Esme stopped her. She placed her arms around Nessie and hugged the naked girl to her own, clothed body.

Once again, Carlisle tried to talk to Nessie. "Fine. I will talk to you like an adult." He took a deep breath then let out, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! DID YOU LOOK AT YOURSELF--AND JACOB--YET?! YOU'RE COVERED IN SCRAPES AND SKRATCHES AND CUTS AND BRUISES! TELL ME, DAMMIT, WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!!" No one had ever seen Carlisle act so angry in his life. However, this was just a cover-up for what the man was really thinking. Maybe Renesme was pregnant. Then he could finally experiment.

* * *

**Author's note: JACOB'S IN TROUBLE!! don't you think this is how Edward would react? an overprotective bf, and overprotective father. uh...i felt like having Carlisle explode. too tempting to give up. he just needs to cover up until he finds out if Nessie is pregnant or not. can she even get pregnant? seriously, these are the questions that haunt me. and will be answered in this story. teehee. have fun reading. one more chapter is going up today , then i need to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

Chapter 4 – The Aftermath

Nessie was given her grandfather's sweater, which was slightly too big. Then he ran after his sons to try to be the peacemaker. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Bella walked Nessie home.

Once she was sitting at the dining room table, fully clothed, a plate of breakfast food set in front of her, the four women sat around Nessie. They all had eager looks on their faces. They seemed like young girls at a slumber party, waiting for some juicy gossip.

"Now, spill!" Rosalie urged. Indeed, they all wanted to know about Renesme's first night of romance.

At first, she was hesitant, but soon, Nessie got really into the story. She didn't miss any detail. It seemed like the coldness and anger and worry back in the field was an act. All five girls giggled at the right moments and sighed when needed. They all tensed when she started describing being an animal.

That was the shocking part. It had never happened to any of the others before. Bella remembered Edward destroying pillows and the bed frame their first few times, but that was to stop himself from going too far. Both Jacob and Renesme were biting and clawing each other, and they were already as far as possible it seemed like.

"Maybe it's a werewolf thing?" Alice inquired.

At that, there was a loud bang and all heads turned to the front door. Everyone thought the men had finally come back. What they weren't expecting was Leah storming in and yelling, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? I TURN INTO A WOLF FOR ONE SECOND AND I SEE MY BROTHER CHASING AFTER JACOB WHO SEEMS LIKE HE WAS JUST IN A LIFE OR DEATH BATTLE!"

Then Alice realized something. "...Just..." she whispered. At the curious--and angry--looks she gets, she replied, "Leah just said it looked like Jake was *just* in a battle. He got those scars last *night*! Leah, don't you heal insanely quickly?"

Leah was still fuming, but at the news that he received the scratches the night before, she became worried. The woman nodded her head then asked, "What happened?" Finally, her eyes rested on Renesme. The girl's whole face was marred by cuts. Any exposed skin was like that too. The cuts seemed similar to what Jake's skin looked like, from what she could tell in his wolf form. Her eyes bulged as she repeated, "What happened?"

Rosalie giggled. "Oh, nothing. It was just a little experiment, to see what happens when a half-wolf and a half-vampire have sex without anyone knowing." She giggled again, and so did Alice.

"Apparently, the parents didn't like it too much," Bella added. "Oh, sweetie, what are we going to do about your skin?" she worried as she turned back to Nessie, finally facing reality.

Leah let out a short, harsh laugh. "Nothing," she answered. "Her skin will be like that forever, if it was Jake who gave her those scars. See, if a vampire bites us, it's a scar, so now I understand why Jake is still bashed up. Isn't that true for if a vampire bites a vampire? I guess it's also true if we bite you guys. Those guys are now officially more scarred up that you're man, Alice. Congrats." It was true, that they were now more scarred up than Jasper. Most vampires don't bleed. But Nessie still has a beating heart, and bleeds just as much as Jake can. That has to have an effect on scarring.

Thinking she could defend Alice from Leah's jab, Nessie stated quietly, "Werewolf tastes really good."

Leah gasped and stepped back while Nessie's family burst out laughing. Another booming laugh was added to the girls' as Emmett stepped through the open front door.

"Nice one, Nessie!" he complimented, then took a seat in front of the wide-screen. The TV turned on and he was absorbed into whatever sports game was playing. Jasper came in after him, carrying the human Jacob under one arm. He placed him on the couch and walked off to who-knows-where. Alice hesitated; unable to decide where she was most needed, then got up to find her husband. Finally, a glum Edward came through the door; he was being carefully watched by his father. Seth stayed outside, seeing as he didn't have a change of clothes on him and doesn't like being exposed.

Careful not to look her father in the eye, Nessie rushed over to Jacob, who looked unconscious. She grabbed his cheeks with both of her hands and shook his head a bit. He would not wake.

Finally she turned on her father, whom she was not afraid of anymore, for her anger was too much. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, FATHER?! WHY WON'T HE WAKE UP?!" she screamed at him.

The television was muted. All heads turned to Edward, who was still standing close to the front door, perfectly still. He looked at his mangled daughter, the child he thought he knew. She looked older than the last time Edward really looked at her. She seemed more mature. Even the lines covering her skin made her look older, but not like wrinkles. She seemed more independent, too.

Finally Edward spoke. Calmly, he stated, "A few blows to the stomach and head will not kill him. He would not fight me, but took defense." Edward turned his head away in shame. "I was thinking rashly. He and you are in love. And nobody knew that you had to be careful, that you would hurt each other. It makes me feel like it is my first time all over again. I wanted to kill myself for bruising Bella up the way I did. But she did not mind. Jacob hated himself for seeming like half-wolf last night. He pleaded that it was your idea, that he was seduced. All men have that excuse, including me." Finally he looked into Nessie's eyes and said, "But Jacob also said that he is sorry. He still takes half of the blame, which is his own rightful half. But I don't think anyone is to blame except me. I should have told Bella immediately what was on your mind as you left last night. Then none of this would've happened."

Nessie looked up at him, pondering his words. "No," she said at last. "You couldn't have stopped me. It would've happened any other night, without either of us thinking about it beforehand. You can't stop what has already begun." With that, she leaned down, kissed Jacob's forehead, and walked out of the house, to her own. Only Jasper, who had come back into the room at the yelling, knew that Nessie was crying.

* * *

**Author's note: aww...poor little Nessie!! thought Jasper should have a little extraness in the story. that's his extraness. MUA HA HA!! seriously though, edward is trying to apologize, and he turns it into "it's my fault, like everything else in the world. you're an accident. you're my fault" blah blah blah. seriously, edward, stop taking the blame for everything! you're driving bella nuts! though i do like it that the weight is lifted off of the guilty and you are left w/ the burden, its just too much. remember the burning man? do we want that again? no matter how much i hate you, edward, i do not want you to burn. leave that to jane. hmm....i smell ideas coming on!!**


End file.
